


The Hatchling

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Tumblr fics [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Closing his eyes, Mardon sighed, letting sleep overtake him.Well, he would have, if he wasn’t interrupted by a cracking. Opening his yellow-gold eyes, Mardon raised his head to see a little way off was an egg.A dragon egg.That was hatching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



Mardon never wanted a Tamer. He was an _Elemental Dragon,_ he wasn’t meant to be tamed. He was meant to fly,  and create storm clouds and lightning. He didn’t want a  _Tamer,_ he _didn’t need Taming._

Mardon was determined, his brother Clyde had been mistreated by his Tamer, and had died. Mardon’s roars could been heard throughout the Central and Star Kingdoms.

That was the day Mardon broke free, cursing the Kingdoms, cursing Tamers.

If he ever met his brother’s Tamer again, he’d kill him.

So he flew, until his wings ached and his vision blurred, landing haphazardly just outside of a cave. Folding his wings so he could wriggle his way through the mouth of the cave, he collapsed on the earthy ground, surrounded my plants.

Closing his eyes, Mardon sighed, letting sleep overtake him.

Well, he would have, if he wasn’t interrupted by a cracking. Opening his yellow-gold eyes, Mardon raised his head to see a little way off was an egg.

A _dragon_ egg.

That was _hatching._

Mardon felt anger flowing throughout his large frame at whoever abandoned the egg, electricity crackling through his wings. Forcing himself to calm, so as to not accidentally hurt the egg, Mardon crawled forward.

The hatchling burst through the shell, breaking it in half. Claws gripped the shell, it’s tiny wings emerging, before it’s head popped out. The Hatchling was pure white, as all Hatchlings were before their colour(s) developed.

Jumping excitedly out of the shell, the Hatchling jumped around shaking off bits of excess shell.

“You’re active, little Hatching.” Mardon chuckled.

The Hatchling jumped in shock, cowering away from Mardon’s large frame, making Mardon sigh. He was completely black, which was unusual for an elemental dragon. His wings were long and bony, he had a small horn on his snout. Two larger horns protruded from his head, spikes running from the back of his head, all the way down two thirds of his tail. His scales were rough, and his claws were sharp, and most Hatchlings were weary of Mardon.

This one seemed terrified.

“Shh, little Hatchling.” Mardon said softly, lowering his head slowly, so as to not scare the child further. “I’m not going to hurt you, little Hatchling. Do you have a name?”

“Barry.” The Hatchling said shyly.

After some silence, Barry stumbled forward, sitting his tiny body by Mardon’s head. Tilting his head, the Hatchling observed Mardon, frowning softly.

“What is the matter, Barry?”

“Are you my Daddy?” Barry asked, innocent curiosity in his red eyes.

“I did not sire you, little Hatchling.” Mardon replied gently. “But if you wish, you may stay here, and I can teach you to fly and hunt, amongst other things.“

The Hatchling frowned again. “What kind of dragon are you, mister?”

“Elemental, Barry. You’ll know your type when you get your powers.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Barry, I’m not-“

“I know! You didn’t, um, _sire_ me.” The Hatchling stumbled over the words. “But you _said_ I could stay and  that you _would_ teach me things.”

Seeing the little Hatchling upset and confused, Mardon sighed. He nuzzled Barry gently. “Okay, little Hatchling. You can call me Daddy, I’m going to be raising you after all.”

The Hatchling squealed happily, jumping onto Mardon’s snout, mindful of the horn. He crawled up and around, settling himself between Mardon’s wings.

Mardon lifted his head up, twisting his neck around to look at Barry.

“Comfortable, Barry?”

“Uh huh.” Barry nodded.

Mardon nuzzled Barry again, full of affection for this little Hatchling. _His_ Hatchling.

“Daddy.” Barry whined. “I’m hungry.”

Mardon chuckled, lifting up his body to stand on his legs. While still a little weak, and not looking forward to flying again, it wouldn’t do to make his little Hatching wait for food.

“Hold tight, Barry.”

The Hatchling did so, squealing in delight as Mardon exited the cave and flew, sourcing out their meal.

Mardon may have lost his brother that day, but he gained his little Hatchling.

And he’d protect him.


End file.
